thevampirediariesfansfandomcom-20200214-history
"Unveiled"
SCENE 1 (EMMA'S HOUSE) EMMA: Mom I'm off...I'm meeting the girls at the Grill see you tonight (WALKS OUT AND BUMPS INTO GREG) GREG: Emma, where are you off to? EMMA: None of your business! GREG: I was thinking you would be glad to see me back in town, I'm your father after all... EMMA: No because you see a father, would stick around and make sure his daughter grows up right, a father would tell his daughter to not date yet. a father would tell his daughter not to talk to stranger's which is what i'm doing right now. GREG: I don't think you have right to judge me! I did what I knew was best for this family, and the fact that me and your mother chose not to live together shouldn't have an impact on you! EMMA: Yeah, well it kind of does...I'm gonna be late. GREG: I'm not a monster, you know! SCENE 2 (THE GRILL: KRISTIN AND SYMONE) SYMONE: So did you tell Ethan where you were going? KRISTIN: I told him I was going to spend the day with you, and he said he has a few things to attend to! SYMONE: Okay so I was alone in my room the other day...and I started to think what if my premonition with Amelia's body and Miles meant something? KRISTIN: Like a connection? SYMONE: Exactly, what if...what if Amelia is trying to tell me something from beyond the grave? KRISTIN: Couldn't you try to contact her? SYMONE: Yeah but I need something called a coven... KRISTIN: That's some kind of magic stuff? SYMONE: It's basically where you call on the powers of 4 witches all together, and if I get you, me, Emma, and someone else we could take on the powers of the witches and called upon Amelia's spirit. KRISTIN: But isn't that dangerous? SYMONE: No...not at all you want get powers, you will just be representing that witches place. KRISTIN: Okay and who are the witches? SYMONE: Well there names are Abigail, Maguerite, Rochelle and Tamera. KRISTIN: Okay I'll do it, but what will we tell Emma? SYMONE: Nothing, we'll get Alexandra to come along with us, so after its done Emma gets compelled, problem solved. KRISTIN: Okay, as long as you know what you are doing. SCENE 3 (ETHAN AND KRISTIN OUTSIDE THE GRILL) ETHAN: I know Symone can do a good job keeping you safe, so I'm not worried. KRISTIN: Yeah I know...I trust her completely it's just things always end bad... ETHAN: Maybe this time will be different! KRISTIN: Yeah maybe you're right...so did you guys find the left over bodies from the fire? ETHAN: None! They probably turned to ash... I spoke to Chase you know, and he wants to talk to me! I think he deserves to know a few things... KRISTIN: Like?... ETHAN: Like how to feed on a human without killing them... Vampire stuff... KRISTIN: Oh...Ethan can I ask you something? ETHAN: Sure. KRISTIN: All this long you have been asking me questions about feelings, now its your turn...do you really love me? ETHAN: My sister used to say that we cannot love someone without bringing suffering upon them! I wouldn't have stayed in Fell's Church if it wasn't for you! KRISTIN: Thanks for telling me...I had to get it off my chest...I better get going before I'm late. (ETHAN LEANS DOWN AND KISSES HER) SCENE 4 (ELLIE AND ETHAN HAVE A TALK) ELLIE: So...you do know that we have to take down Greg right. ETHAN: We do? Or do you just enjoy killing? ELLIE: I'm not talking about killing...I'm talking about torture, you know because he wants something. ETHAN: He's all yours. ELLIE: Another thing...Ethan why did you really come back to town? ETHAN: I told you twice! I needed to know who wanted Arie dead. ELLIE: Yeah thing about that when I told you about Johnston Everwood I kind of left out one minor detail. ETHAN: And that would be? ELLIE: Johnston also put out an order for your death...which could be a reason why Michael and Miles were tageting you. ETHAN: My death? Why would he want me dead? ELLIE: Because you took his most prize possession from him...Arielle, you're sister, when you two were about to leave. ETHAN: Thanks for telling me... I'll be sure to watch my back... ELLIE: Hey...you'll call me if anything goes down, right? ETHAN: Yes, I will! SCENE 5 (EMMA GOES BACK HOME TO PICK UP SOME THINGS FOR THE SLUMBER PARTY. WHILE WALKING ON THE STREET SHE COMES BY ARON) ARON: Emma! EMMA: Aron...oh my God (RUNS TO HUG HIM)...where have you been? ARON: Had a problem... I stayed with my grandfather. Sorry I didn't call you. EMMA: It's okay really...I just have a lot going on right now and I really needed to see, how long as it been since Kristin's birthday party? ARON: Almost a month... EMMA: Yeah...well um, I'm on my way to a slumber party and...we should do this again some time, you know just talk. ARON: I miss you, you know! EMMA: Yeah I miss you too...see you around. you're still gonna be in town right? ARON: Let's hope so! SCENE 6 (SYOME IS DEALING WITH A FEW ODDS AND INS AND THEN THE DOORBELL RINGS) SYMONE: It's open! (KRISTIN APPEARS WITH EMMA BY HERSIDE) SYMONE: You're here! KRISTIN: We wouldn't miss this for the world. EMMA: And plus I brought some movies we could watch. SYMONE: Actually I was thinking that we could do something else. EMMA: Really like what? SYMONE: You'll see soon enough (ANOTHER KNOCK IS HEARD AND THIS TIME ALEXANDRA APPEARS) ALEXANDRA: I'm here! SYMONE: Good! KRISTIN: Symone you're not... SYMONE: Kristin hush I know what I'm doing EMMA: Well I don't, so what's going on here? SYMONE: You know how my godmother died right? EMMA: Yeah? SYMONE: Well I was thinking it would be kind of fun to try and contact her through the dead. EMMA: You're crazy right?...but hey I'm game, and by the way did I tell you guys I saw Aron? KRISTIN: Nope this is a first ALXANDRA: Wow this night could go wrong in so many ways SCENE 7 (GREG SITS AT A DESK AND TALKS ON THE PHONE) GREG: It will be dealt with, don't worry! I'll get her and make sure she does not get away this time! (ELLIE IS LISTENING CLOSE BY AND THEN SPEEDS AWAY AFTER LEARNING MORE ABOUT THE CONVERSATION) SCENE 8 (ELLIE SPEEDS AND LOCATES ETHAN) ELLIE: Ethan! ETHAN: Is something wrong? ELLIE: Yeah I know everything Greg is planning, where's Symone? ETHAN: At her house, with Alexandra and the girls, why? ELLIE: Nothing really as long as she's safe...wait what are they all doing there? ETHAN: A slumber party... ELLIE: A slumber party with Alexandra, yeah right...seriously what are they up to? ETHAN: Girl's stuff... I don't care... ELLIE: Good as long as their not having some mystical coven outing (SNICKERS A LITTLE) ETHAN: Killing sarcasm, my dear! ELLIE: No Ethan seriously, are they planning a coven spell? ETHAN: Yes, they want to get in touch with Amelia. ELLIE: Oh my God no! Ethan do you know what happened to the last witches that performed a spell like that? ETHAN: I'm not as good at history as you are... ELLIE: Ethan one of those witches died...Rochelle, and which ever one of them represents her when they perform that spell they will die! ETHAN: We have to stop them! (BOTH SPEED AWAY) SCENE 9 (THE ATTIC) SYMONE: And...Rochelle will be represented by Emma! EMMA: Okay let''s do this...I just want to show you and everyone else that this is so fake. KRISTIN: Let's just get this over with! SYMONE: Right...Hold hands (SYMONE STARTS TO CHANT) SYMONE: I am Tamera ALEXANDRA: I am Abigail KRISTIN: I am Marguerite EMMA: I am Rochelle SYMONE: We are the coven sisters...and we use our powers to call upon the one and the only Amelia....Yuvorim, Tekenis, Yuvorim Tekenis, Yuv- (ELLIE AND ETHAN BURST THROUGH THE ATTIC) ELLIE: Stop! KRISTIN: Ethan...Ellie what's going on? ETHAN: You have to stop the spell, now! SYMONE: (STOPS) Why should we? ELLIE: Because if you don't then whoever is representing Rochelle doesn't live after this spell...because (HOLDS HEAD) What are you doing? SYMONE (SPEAKS WITH A STRANGE VOICE): You must die! All of you shall perish, demons! (ETHAN AND ELLIE FALL DOWN STRUCK BY A SPELL) KRISTIN: Stop! Symone! Stop! SYMONE: Shut up Marguerite, there's one more vampire here! (TRIES TO CURSE ALEXANDRA, BUT FAILS) SYMONE: Why wouldn't you die? ALEXANDRA: Because, Tamara, I have witch blood corsing in my veins! I am descendant of Ilena Nicolaev, and my blood is pure! SYMONE: Die in flames then! (ALEXANDRA BURSTS INTO FLAMES) EMMA: Symone, stop! (EMMA HITS SYMONE IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD) (THE SPELL STOPS) SYMONE: What have i done? Oh my god! I'm so sorry! ELLIE: You should be do you realize the damage you are about to cause? KRISTIN: Ellie what are you talking about? ELLIE: Tamara was awakened, the powerfulest witch of all time...and with a powerful witch comes a powerful vampire KRISTIN: What are you saying? ELLIE: When a witch's spirit is known to be still lurking, the vampire that they worked for comes to set their spirit to rest, and guess what, little miss Tamara happened to be a witch of Johnston Everwood! ETHAN: You have got to be kidding me! ELLIE: I wish I was, now all of us are dead! SCENE 10 (ETHAN TALKS AT THE PHONE) WOMAN: Hello, Ethan! ETHAN: I trust you have... WOMAN: Yes, the issue has been dealt with, Johnston Everwood won't be a problem... for now! ETHAN: Thank you! WOMAN: Do they suspect anything? ETHAN: No, Alexandra made sure of that. (ELLIE COMES IN SLOWLY) ELLIE: Ethan? ETHAN: Yes...Ellie what are you doing? ELLIE: Sk..Sky.(FALLS DOWN AND A STAKE IS POKING OUT HER BACK) ETHAN: ELLIE! (IS GRABBED AND HAS VERVAIN PLACED OVER HIS FACE AND BECOMES UNCONSIOUS). SKYE: I told you Ellie payback's a bitch!